Two Sneaky Bestfriends
by sassy941
Summary: Harry Potter is working with Draco Malfoy to set up their two bestfriends. If they happen to get set up along the way that's only a coincidence, right? Future Drarry and HG/BZ!
1. Plan Making

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter! Just enjoying borrowing some characters.

Pairings: Drarry of course! and a bit of HG/BZ. This story will have future slash in it!

I have this set in their '7th' year at Hogwarts. The war is over and Voldie is dead.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was currently lounging in his Head Boy's room, his cloak was thrown carelessly across the chair and his blonde hair was mussed from laying down. His white button up shirt was partly undone and is black trousers were wrinkled slightly from his position. Draco was flipping through <em>The Prophet<em> looking thoroughly bored when his best friend, Blaise Zabini burst through his door looking frazzled.

"Draco!"

Draco sat up and folded the paper in half and dropped it down on the floor, then turned his attention to his friend.

"What's wrong?"

Blaise walked over and sat down on Draco's bed, sitting crossed-legged across from him.

"I need your help, Draco."

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow at Blaise and crossed his arm's across his chest.

"What do you need? Money?"

Blaise shook his head, suddenly looking embarrassed. Draco couldn't help but smirk at the scene, one of the most feared people in Slytherin, was embarrassed.

"_IhaveacrushonGranger_," Blaise said in a rush, suddenly cringing away from him as if expecting a blow.

"What?" Draco snapped. "Could we say that slower? While possibly breathing in between words?"

Blaise took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly at his friend. He took Draco's wand and held it tightly in his hand. When Draco gave him a questioning look, Blaise just shrugged and muttered something about safety purposes.

"I like Granger."

"WHAT?" Draco shouted. "Bloody hell! GRANGER?"

Blaise held up his hands in a surrendering monition and waited for Draco to calm down before he spoke again.

"Now, now, Draco," He said calmly, still holding Draco's wand out of reach. "The war is over now! Her and I have a few classes together and we've been doing little study dates. She's actually a very interesting person!"

Draco scoffed and sneered at his best friend, honestly, defending the honor of _Granger_.

"What pray tell, did you want _me_ to do about it?"

Blaise had the nerve to look sheepish, again! Staring down in his lap, he mumbled something quietly and then looked back up at Draco.

"Speak up!" Draco hissed. "Just bloody well say it already!"

"I want you to help me ask her out!"

Draco's mouth dropped open, if asked again he would deny such a thing, and he gasped at Blaise.

"You want me, Draco Malfoy, to help you get Hermione Granger?"

Blaise nodded and looked hopefully up at Draco, begging him with his eye's for help.

"C'mon, Drake!" Blaise said, trying to convince Draco." You and Potter could even work together! We all know how you feel about Potter, so don't even try denying-"

"Okay!" Draco snapped. "I'll help you get Granger, but only if you help me get Potter along the way."

Blaise smirked at his devious friend and stuck his hand out.

"You have a deal, you sneaky Slytherin bastard."

Draco smiled and shook Blaise's hand, already starting to contemplate ideas.

0o0o

Harry Potter was studying in the library when one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, burst through the doors. Getting a dirty look from the librarian, Hermione shot her a quick smile before pulling out a chair and sitting next to Harry.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said distractedly, still focusing on his book.

Hermione cleared her throat and set her bag down on the floor.

"Harry?"

Drawing his eye's away from his book, Harry looked up at his friend and immediately felt concerned.

"Did something happen?"

Hermione shook her head, and looked down at the floor. Crossing her legs, she folded her hand's in her lap before looking back up at Harry.

"I need your help with something."

"Anything," Harry replied quickly, book marking his page, he shoved it in his backpack and turned towards Hermione.

"Well, there's this boy.."

Harry's eyes widened comically and Hermione had to stifle a laugh before she continued.

"I need your help getting his attention."

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and fidgeted in his seat, clearly looking uncomfortable.

"I, err, could try? Who are we talking about?"

"Blaise Zabini," Hermione answered with a weak smile at her friend's shocked look.

Harry spluttered for a second before regaining his composure and giving a small smile to Hermione.

"Okay, but what can I do to help?"

"I was thinking you could, possibly work with a close friend of his.." Hermione trailed off, waiting for realization to dawn on Harry.

"What! You want me to work with Draco sodding Malfoy?" Harry shouted in the quiet library.

"Please, Harry!" Hermione begged, her eye's widening for added effect. "It would mean so much to me. I really do like him. He's smart, sweet, attractive-"

"Okay!" Harry whispered, cutting Hermione off. "I get it. You really like him."

Hermione bobbed her head enthusiastically, her brown hair flying in her face. Harry sighed and looked at his friend, her eye's looked hopeful.

"Fine," Harry grumbled. "I'll help you."

"Oh! Thank you, Harry!" Hermione whispered happily, suddenly capturing him in a tight hug. "It won't be all bad either, you get to work with Malfoy. I know you like him, Harry."

Harry gently pushed his friend away from him and turned to grab his book back from his bag.

"I do not! He is an evil git, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled at him, the way that said she knew that he was lying to her, and stood up.

"Whatever you say, Harry," Hermione said while picking up her things. "Oh, and make sure you make me sound hard to get, please."

Before he could ask why, Hermione was already out the doors. Opening his book back up, Harry started to jot down notes again when a shadow blocked his light.

"Ugh," Harry grumbled, looking up into the eye's of Draco Malfoy.

"Ever so eloquent, Potter," Draco sneered, before grabbing a chair and sitting across from Harry.

Glaring at Malfoy, Harry slammed his book shut and started to stand up.

"As pleasant as this has been, Malfoy, I really must get-"

"You are not going anywhere yet, Potter," Draco interrupted smoothly, already starting to irritate Harry. "You and I are going to have to work together."

Harry sat back down, suddenly looking curious. Staring at Malfoy, he never realized how grey the boy's eyes were, or the way his blonde hair shaped his face-. Violently shaking himself from his musings, Harry turned back to Malfoy and asked the first question on his tongue.

"How so?"

"It seems my friend doesn't have that good of taste in women and.."

Harry growled deep in his throat, and glared harshly at Malfoy.

"Anyway," Malfoy continued quickly. "I need your help getting Granger and Blaise together."

Harry arched his eyebrow and attempted not to look shocked.

"Oh, really? What makes you think I want to help you?"

Draco's eyes snapped towards Harry and his lip curled into a familiar smirk.

"Why wouldn't you want to help your little Mudblood friend _actually_ get a boyfriend?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry growled, shoving his books roughly into his bag again. "I'm leaving."

Draco's smirk become more prominent and before Harry was out of the room he heard Draco's voice talking to him.

"If you want to know more, meet me in front of the Great Hall at midnight, Potty!"

0o0o

Hermione walked quickly into the Room of Requirement and sat her bag down on the table. Nervously pacing around the room, she yelped when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. Turning around she saw Blaise Zabini, looking amused.

"You seem to scare easily, Granger," Blaise drawled in an amused tone.

"Oh, shush," Hermione said playfully, gently shoving at his chest.

Blaise smiled down at her and leaned into kiss her, his eye's fluttering shut when she wrapped her arm's around his neck.

"How did Potter take it?" Blaise asked breathlessly when they pulled away. His hand gently stroking her face.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, before she leaned into his touch.

"Oh, Harry? He took it fine. He said that he would work with Malfoy," She mumbled against his hand. "Not that he would have said no in the first place."

Blaise smiled and pulled her closer against him, brushing her bushy hair out of the way.

"Excellent! Draco said he would work with Potter too."

Hermione chuckled and leaned against him, while still holding him.

"You don't think they suspect..?"

"You and I? No way. They think we just are too afraid to approach each other," Blaise answered quietly, gently stroking her fuzzy hair.

"Plan 'Set Harry and Draco Up' has officially been set in monition then!"

Hermione pulled Blaise down towards her before sealing the deal with a kiss.

"Hmm, such a Slytherin at heart," Blaise teased softly, his hand absently rubbing circles on her back.

"You know you love me for it," Hermione said confidently, her eye's daring him to disagree.

"Do I?" Blaise asked, feigning innocence. "We'll just have to see about that."

0o0o

At midnight, Harry threw on his cloak and set out to meet Malfoy. After making it there safely, Harry took off his cloak and waited for the blonde-boy to appear.

"Well," came the familiar drawl. "Look who decided to bless us with his presence."

Harry's eyes snapped towards the voice, and he started to march towards him.

"Listen, Malfoy," Harry snapped. "How are we suppose to work together if _you _can't even be civil to me?"

"Fine, fine," Malfoy said airily, already sounding bored. "Don't get your wand in a twist, Potter."

"Good," Harry replied, sounding happy with the arrangement. "What do we do about Hermione and Zabini then?"

"Why, Potter," Draco said with a raised eyebrow before smiling. "We set them up of course."

* * *

><p>Review please! :)<p>

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Awkward Starting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione walked into breakfast the next day, sitting down at the Gryffindor table as usual.<p>

"So, Harry," Hermione started, attempting to sound casual. "Did you and Malfoy talk yesterday?"

Harry was shoveling food into his mouth when he looked back up at Hermione, her face looking away from him.

"Yeah.." Harry trailed off, not sure if he should mention the fact that Malfoy approached him first. "We talked."

Hermione looked curiously at him before looking towards the Slytherin table and staring at Blaise.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't already going out," Harry said suddenly, noticing Hermione and Blaise staring at each other.

"What?" Hermione whispered, her head snapping towards him. "Why would you say that, Harry?"

The green-eyed boy shrugged his shoulder's, opening his mouth to reply, when Ron and Ginny sat down next to him.

"Never mind."

"Hey, Harry," Ginny whispered into his ear. "How are you?"

Giving her a weak smile, Harry shifted away from her and started to stand up.

"I'm fine, Gin, but I have to get going. I'm going to the umm, library.."

Quickly throwing his bag over his shoulder, Harry started to walk out of the Great Hall. He and Malfoy were suppose to meet at the Quidditch Pitch after breakfast. Shrugging off his cloak, Harry undid his tie and tossed it onto the pitch.

Reaching his arm's above his head to stretch, Harry's wand fell out of his pocket. He bent over to pick it up when he heard a gasp behind him, snapping back up he turned around to a flushed Malfoy.

"Err, hello," Harry said awkwardly, his face suddenly coloring too.

Malfoy cleared his throat and looked everywhere but at Harry. After a few tense minutes, Draco started walking towards Harry, stopping when they were inches apart.

"Hello, Potter," He whispered, his breath ghosting across Harry's face.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Harry took a few steps away from him and sat down on the dirt.

"I was thinking about Hermione and Zabini. There's a Hogsmeade trip today that they could go to."

Draco nodded and conjured a blanket to sit down on before answering Harry.

"Excellent, Potter! Ahh, but they may be a bit suspicious if we all just suddenly show up together acting friendly.."

Harry gave a small smile at that, which Draco returned. Cocking his head to the side, Harry stared at Draco. His blonde-hair blowing softly, his soft looking lips turned down in a frown, and his grey eye's..staring directly back at Harry.

"Oh, err..yeah. I had a plan for that part of the problem," Harry mumbled while staring down at his lap, his face turning a light pink.

"Which would be..?" Draco prompted, biting back a smile at the embarrassed Gryffindor.

Harry looked back up at Draco and started blushing harder at the obvious smirk he was receiving.

"We could 'accidentally' meet somewhere and then go grab a bite to eat or something."

"Bloody hell, Potter!" Draco said laughing. "That idea might actually work!"

Harry smiled at him before standing up and brushing his clothes off and unconsciously offering his hand towards Draco. The grey-eyed boy looked up at him, them both suddenly remembering Harry's rejection of friendship first year. Draco hesitantly reached his hand out and grasped Harry's before getting pulled up into the air.

"Thanks, Potter," Draco said quietly, letting his hand linger longer then necessary.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Your welcome.." Harry dropped Draco's hand and shoved his into his pocket's.

"Let's meet at Honeydukes and then we can go to that tea shop," Draco said before turning around and walking back towards the castle.

When Draco was out of sight, Harry released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and started to walk towards the castle too.

0o0o

When it was time to go to Hogsmeade, Harry scanned the crowd, looking for the flash of blonde hair. Finally seeing it, Harry gave a grateful sigh and turned back towards Hermione.

"So, 'Mione, can we stop at Honeydukes first?"

Hermione chuckled fondly at Harry, and started to follow the crowd.

"Of course. I know how you need your sweets."

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Harry and Hermione walked into Honeydukes browsing the sweets section. Hearing the familiar drawl of Malfoy, Harry directed Hermione towards the voice.

"Granger?" Blaise asked, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Zabini," Hermione said shyly, walking towards him and giving him a hug.

Harry and Malfoy stood off to the side, watching the scene with growing amusement.

"Drake and I were going to go get some food. You two are welcome to join us," Blaise said to Hermione, giving her a charming smile. Hermione looked towards Harry and he gave her a small nod, saying yes.

"Great," Draco drawled sarcastically. "Let's go then."

Walking down the street towards a tea shop, Blaise held open the door for a blushing Hermione with Harry and Draco following. Grabbing a booth towards the back, Harry and Hermione sat on one side facing Draco and Blaise. Placing their orders, an awkward silence descended across the group, before Hermione broke it.

"So, how is everyone's school year going?"

Blaise and Hermione picked up conversation from there, while Draco and Harry looked everywhere but at each other and sipped their tea.

"So, Potter," Draco said casually, "How are you and the Ginger doing?"

Harry laughed which caused is tea to spray everywhere, grabbing a napkin Harry started to blot the table, still chuckling.

"Her and I have been broken up since the end of the war."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this a took another sip of his tea before answering.

"Trouble in paradise, eh?"

"No, I just discovered I had different..tastes," Harry mumbled, wringing his napkin in his hand.

Suddenly feeling his heart speed up, Draco opened his mouth to ask his next question when their food was set in front of them. Blaise and Hermione didn't order anything, so they decided to take a walk, leaving Harry and Draco alone. Draco picked a vanilla cupcake off his plate before taking a big bite, moaning deep in his throat. Harry felt his face flush and took a large drink of his tea, forgetting how hot it was, he spit it out for the second time that day.

"Bloody hell, Potter," Draco scoffed, taking another bit of his cupcake. "You seem to be clumsy."

'_Only around you'_, Harry thought bitterly.

"Sorry about that."

The rest of the meal was ate in silence, both boys drifting off into their own worlds. When Harry finished his roll, he looked back up and saw Draco had frosting smeared on his face.

"You have something on your face," Harry said, gesturing to where it was at.

"Do I?" Draco picked up his napkin and dabbed at his face, completely missing the frosting.

Without over thinking it, Harry leaned across the table and swiped his thumb gently across Draco's cheek.

"There you go."

Draco bit his lip when Harry licked the frosting off his finger. Watching with rapid interest, Draco didn't notice the odd look he was receiving until Harry cleared his throat.

"Thanks," Draco croaked, hating how embarrassed he sounded. Harry gave a slight nod and stared up at the ceiling.

"Want to go look for the lovebirds?" Harry asked suddenly, trying to break the uncomfortable tension.

Draco nodded and stood up, throwing some money on the table before following behind Harry. Both boys took a path that wasn't well known to other people and tried to look for their friends. After ending up at a dead end, Draco turned towards Harry and almost bumped noses with him.

"Oh, sorry," Harry mumbled, his breath smelling like mint tea.

Harry started to back away when Draco wrapped his arm's around Harry's waist, pulling him flush against him. Gently tracing circles on Harry's hips, Draco licked his lip's unconsciously and leaned closer.

"Malfoy?" Harry squeaked, grimacing at how embarrassed his voice sounded.

"Do I make you nervous, _Harry_?" Draco asked, purring Harry's name in his ear.

Draco looked Harry in the eyes, green meeting grey, slowly leaning in and watching Harry's eyes flutter closed when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Suddenly scrambling apart, Harry ran and shaky hand through his hair and gave Draco an odd look.

"Harry?" came Hermione's voice.

Harry looked back towards Draco before turning around and following the voice. Draco grumbled and stomped after Harry, cursing his luck.

0o0o

After they arrived back at school, Harry went straight to his dorms and laid down. Harry grinned when he remembered Draco's face after he wiped the frosting off of him. Then he blushed, recalling how close Draco was when they were on the trail.

If Draco wanted to play a flirting game, then Harry would definitely not object, but instead participate. Already looking forward to their next meeting, Harry closed his eye's and dosed off, already dreaming of grey-eyes and blonde-hair.

* * *

><p>Ugh, I've had a terrible day. Reviews would make it better?(:<p> 


	3. Running Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. Thanks for reviews people! :D

By the way! There isn't really any Ron interaction in this story..sorry if that turns some people away o:

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, Blaise!" Draco said, his irritation echoing off of his voice in waves. Draco was pacing in front of his bed while one of his best friends, Blaise Zabini was lying down. Draco couldn't stop replaying the moment Harry and him had yesterday, and every time he did, a flare of annoyance would wake up. They were <em>so<em> close!

"What, Draco?" Blaise asked, casually flipping through a magazine.

"We were so close, Blaise!" Draco moaned miserably while flopping down on his bed and sighing into his hands.

When Draco said that, Blaise closed the magazine and turned toward his friend, finally taking in his distressed state.

"What happened?"

Draco kept his eye's closed while he talked, afraid that if he looked at Blaise he would jump him.

"Potter and I were about to kiss, but then _you_ and your little friend interrupted!"

Draco heard snickers and he cracked one eye open to see him laughing.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?"

"No, no. Not at all," Blaise said quickly, trying to stifle his laugh's into his hand. "but, it's not _my_ fault you're moping about it."

Draco sat up straight and glared harshly at Blaise, trying to control his building anger.

"Moping?" Draco demanded, his irritation leaking into his voice. "I'm not moping!"

Blaise just raised an eyebrow at Draco, his eye's betraying his amusement at the moping boy.

"You sure about that, Drake?"

Draco sighed quietly and laid back down, his blonde-hair splayed out across his pillow.

"Fine," He grumbled quietly. "I may be moping a _little_ bit, but with good reason! That was my only chance and I blew it."

Blaise scoffed at Draco's dramatic moment and had to stifle another laugh, if Potter and Draco really did get into a relationship, it would never be a boring one.

"Really, Draco? You're just giving up? The Ice Prince, The Heir of Malfoy, The-."

Draco picked up a pillow and whacked Blaise with it, causing the darker boy to fall to the floor.

"I get it! I get it!" Draco said, sounding amused. He looked down at the ground and saw Blaise still sitting there, smiling up at him.

"Good! You'll just have to try again on me and Hermione's next date."

Draco laughed and reached his hand out, helping the other boy back onto the bed.

"I'll have to go talk to Potter then…" He trailed off, trying to control the grin threatening to take over his face.

"Go on then. Send him an owl or something," Blaise said while standing up and pushing Draco out the door. Then with a wicked grin, Blaise winked at him and called to him from upstairs.

"Have fun, Drakey-Poo!"

Before Draco could growl at him about the nickname, his bedroom door was slammed shut and he was locked out. Walking up to the Owlerly, Draco started to feel nervous. _What if Potter didn't want to talk to him? What if he didn't want to work with him anymore?_ Quickly writing out a note for Harry to meet him after lunch, he attached to an owl and sent him away.

0o0o

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room in front of the fireplace. Hermione was talking about her amazing 'date' with Blaise last night. Harry was staring into the fireplace, giving a start when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione questioned, her eye's showing concern.

"Yeah.." Harry trailed off, not knowing if he should mention the almost kiss. "I was just thinking about last night.."

"It was quite lovely, wasn't it?" Hermione asked, her face turning up into a smile.

"Yes, it was, but Malfoy almost kissed me," Harry mumbled quietly, trying to control the flush spreading throughout his body.

Hermione's eye's widened before she smirked at him, looking oddly Slytherin like. She scooted closer to Harry and gripped his hand's in hers.

"Why almost? Did you back away?"

Harry shook his head fiercely and smiled at Hermione.

"Nope, you and Blaise interrupted us when you came down the trail."

"What! Well, you obviously have to go talk to him," Hermione said, already pulling Harry up. "Go send him a letter or something."

"But, 'Mione.." Harry complained, his face turning into a pout.

"No! No, 'buts', Harry," she interrupted quickly. "I want you to go up there and send him a message. Now."

Right when Harry was climbing through the portrait hole, Neville came down the stairs holding a letter.

"Harry!" He called out, running up to him. "This came for you."

Muttering a quick thanks, Harry opened the letter.

_Meet me after lunch at the Quidditch Pitch_

_Sincerely, Draco Malfoy_

Smiling down at the note, Harry showed it to Hermione.

"Well, look at that," She said smiling. "You don't even have to make the first move."

0o0o

After lunch, Harry quickly walked out to the pitch, trying not to look too eager. Taking his cloak off, he folded it and sat down on it. Idly twirling his wand in his hand, he couldn't help but smile when he saw the flash of blonde-hair walking towards him.

"Hello, Potter," Draco said calmly, looming over Harry.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry replied, still smiling. "Why don't you sit down?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, looking at him as if he just suggested something extremely unpleasant. Harry moved over on his cloak and pointed for Draco to sit down next to him. After he sat down, Harry realized how close they suddenly were. Their shoulder's and thighs were touching and Harry pressed himself even closer, loving the sharp intake of breath Draco did.

"I had an idea for Blaise and Granger tonight," Draco said in a strained voice. "I was thinking after dinner, we could 'accidentally' meet each other again by the lake and they could take a walk or something."

Harry looked towards Draco and smiled, nudging Draco's shoulder with his.

"Good idea. Hermione think the lake looks pretty at night. The fairies come out of the forest, and it actually is pretty."

Draco looked towards Harry and gave a small smile, and nudged him back.

"Excellent. So let's meet around eight o'clock."

"Sounds like a plan! You and I are going with them though," Harry replied, hoping that his blush wasn't to noticable.

"Of course, Potter!" Draco scoffed, obviously sounding as if that was the intention the entire time. "We'll just stay a safe distance away from them."

Harry nodded and started to stand up, offering his hand again to Draco. This time there was no hesitation, and Harry felt his heart soar.

"See you then, Potter," Draco mumbled quietly, giving a small wave to Harry before walking away.

0o0o

After dinner, Harry and Hermione were walking casually around the lake, talking about classes and the school year.

"Ginny won't speak to me anymore," Harry said sadly. "Ever since I told her I liked someone else, and now Ron won't speak to me for making her upset!"

Hermione wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and leaned against him..

"It'll blow over, Harry. Besides, Ron has no reason to be upset you're just being honest."

"Looks like I have some competition, Draco," came Blaise's amused voice from behind Harry and Hermione.

Hermione released Harry and gave Blaise a peck on the cheek. Blaise smiled down at her and gently stroked her cheek before mumbling something quietly to her. Hermione smiled at him and walked back over to Harry.

"Like I said, it'll be fine."

Harry nodded, and gently pushed her back towards Blaise.

"Care for a walk, Potter?" Draco asked quietly, his grey-eye's boring into Harry's.

"I would love to, Dra-Malfoy," Harry corrected quickly, gesturing for Malfoy to lead the way.

The boy's stood next to each other, closer then was actually needed, but if they noticed, they didn't say anything.

"So, Potter," Draco started casually. "Got anyone you fancy?"

Harry spluttered and turned a deep shade of red which caused Draco to smirk at him, obviously getting his answer.

"Yes," Harry said honestly. "Do you?"

Draco actually allowed himself a small smile before answering.

"I do. He seems like a wonderful bloke too."

Just as Draco suspected, Harry caught onto the 'bloke' part and turned to face Draco with widened eyes.

"You like guys?"

Draco nodded and raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had mistaken the attraction between Potter and him.

"Is that a problem?"

Harry shook his head so quickly his glasses fell off, blushing at his clumsiness Harry got down into the grass, patting around for them.

"Here," came the cool voice of Draco. He gently put the glasses back on Harry's face and smirked. "Is that better?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat, and he just nodded instead. Draco was so close to his face, he could feel their breath mingling together. Unconsciously, he leaned forward, his lip's ghosting over Draco's. Hearing the sharp intake of breath, Harry pressed his lip's against Draco's harder. Standing on his knee's, Draco tangled his finger's in Harry's hair, pulling the green-eyed boy closer. Harry's hands were squeezing Draco's hips, almost hard enough to leave bruises.

"Mmm, _Harry_," Draco groaned, peppering kisses down Harry's neck.

Smiling into Draco's hair, he met the blonde-boy's lips again, savoring the taste of him. It wasn't anything specific, it tasted like _Draco. _It was intoxicating. Suddenly pressing his lip's harder against Draco's, he fell on top of him. Not even caring that they were making out in the grass, where absolutely anyone could see them, just made Harry kiss Draco even harder. Draco arched up to meet Harry's kisses, roughly holding the boy's hair.

"Bloody hell, _Draco_," Harry hissed, his voice sounding husky.

Both boy's broke apart, their breaths coming out in harsh gasps and looked up to see Hermione and Blaise standing next to a horrified Ginny. Suddenly as if breaking out of a trance, Harry turned towards Draco and noticed his swollen lips, mused hair, and wrinkled clothes, and felt extremely satisfied that _he_ did that.

"Harry," Ginny questioned, her voice sounding like she was holding back tears. "What are you doing with _him_?"

"Well," Harry said slowly, as if he was talking to a child. "What did it look like?"

"You can't, Harry!" Ginny cried, her eye's looking wild. "He's death eater _scum. _You shouldn't associate with people like him. It's disgusting really how easily his family bowed down to the Dark Lord's feet."

Draco stood up briskly and brushed off his robes, his face giving away no emotion.

"If I recall correctly, my mum and I saved Potter's life," He snapped, stalking closer to Ginny with each word. "So, why don't you scurry off and not put your freckle covered nose in anyone else's business."

Ginny bristled at the insult before tears spilled over. She gave one last huff at Harry before she stalked away.

"Nice, Malfoy," Harry murmured quietly into the blonde-boy's shoulder. Wrapping his arm's around Draco's waist, Harry was surprised when his hand's were roughly shoved away.

"I have to get going," Draco said before walking away back towards the school.

Harry turned towards Blaise and Hermione with a questioning look in his eye's, his face betraying his hurt.

"Draco _hates_ when people bring up his family, just give him some time."

Harry nodded slowly and gave one last look towards the castle before he started to walk the other direction, hoping he hadn't missed his chance.

* * *

><p>Review! I love coming home and checking my email and seeing all the alerts(:<p> 


	4. Making Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter. Sigh. This is the last chapter guys!

* * *

><p>When Blaise walked back into his dorm room, he saw Draco sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling his head in his hand's.<p>

"Drake?" Blaise questioned quietly. "You're not, err, crying are you?" He finished uncomfortably, fidgeting by the door.

Draco's head snapped up when he said that and he gave Blaise a small smile, even though it looked strained.

"I am not a sniveling pansy, Blaise."

The darker-boy released a breath and walked over to sit down next to Draco.

"Then why did you leave?" Blaise knew that was a low blow, but he couldn't help it. Draco could have easily stayed and continued whatever Potter and him were doing earlier.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked quietly, his voice tight and clipped. "I was just mortally embarrassed in front of my arch-enemy by his ex-girlfriend, and you wanted me to stay?"

"Really, Draco?" Blaise asked sarcastically. "I think you can drop the 'arch-enemy' stuff because what you and Potter were doing was_ definitely_ not what you do with enemies."

Draco gave a dry laugh and sat up straight, looking at Blaise. Messing with his hands, Draco tried to control the blush that was threatening to take over his face.

"Was Harry err, Potter worried about me?"

Blaise bit back a smile and nodded at Draco, watching with amusement when the blonde-boy started to blush.

"Really?" Draco asked, his voice betraying how pleased he actually felt. "I mean that's understandable. I did run off in a hurry.." He finished lamely, ignoring the smile on Blaise's face.

"Yes, Draco. Totally understandable.." Blaise mocked, chuckling when Draco looked away.

Draco smiled and laid down on the bed, closing his eye's and sighing.

"I should talk to him, shouldn't I?"

Blaise was shocked that Draco would willingly go talk Potter, but he didn't disagree with him.

"Yes, you should. At least let him know why you ran away."

"So…" Draco asked, a smile evident in his voice. "How long have you and Granger been going out?"

"Err, what?" Blaise replied dumbly. "We're not going out.."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this and shook his head at the obvious lie.

"Ugh," Blaise groaned. "We've been dating since we came back to Hogwarts."

Draco just nodded but didn't say anything, he understood why Blaise didn't say anything to him. Draco probably would have severed their friendship and completely ignored him if he had told him at the beginning of the year.

"I'm happy for you," Draco said sincerely, looking at Blaise.

"Thanks, Drake," Blaise mumbled quietly, not quite use to seeing the softer side of his friend.

Draco just nodded and started to stand up, throwing his cloak on.

"I'm going to go out for a bit."

Blaise nodded and said a quick goodbye before Draco shut the door and walked away.

0o0o

Harry was pacing back and forth on the Astronomy Tower, wondering if he should go talk to Draco, or if he should just leave him alone. What if the kiss didn't mean anything to him? What if it was just in the moment? Running his hand's through his hair, Harry sat down on the cold tile floor and dropped his head between his legs.

"Potter?"

Harry felt his heart speed up when he heard the voice calling his name. Quickly standing up and brushing himself off, Harry walked towards Draco.

"Hey," he said quietly, nervously wringing his hand's.

"Hello," came the equally quiet response.

"I'm sorry about Ginny. I was going to try and come find you, but-"

"You were going to come looking for me?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

Harry blushed and nodded while looking down at his feet.

"I was worried. You looked upset."

"I was not upset, Potter," Draco snapped, suddenly annoyed at the way the 'Golden Boy' was trying to be another savior. "No need to try and come rescue me."

"I know that," Harry snapped back. "Gods, Draco. Why are you being all snobby again?"

"Excuse me?" Draco hissed. "I'm not being 'snobby'! Why, you're probably upset that I'm not some sniveling _girl_ that needs to be saved."

"What the hell would that have to do with anything? I just wanted to know if you were okay," Harry said through gritted teeth, trying to control the anger flaring in him.

"Thanks for the concern, Potter," Draco drawled sarcastically. "As you can see I'm fine."

Harry stalked towards Draco until they were nose to nose.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Harry snapped. "I thought that you- That maybe you were starting to like me back.." Harry faltered under the intense stare he was receiving.

"You thought that we could become boyfriends? Become all cuddly and gooey?" Draco asked, his voice completely neutral.

"Err, yes?" Harry mumbled, looking down at the ground again.

Harry looked back up when he felt a hand gently stroke his face and the quiet voice talking.

"We can't, Harry."

"Why not?" The raven-haired boy asked. Leaning into Draco's hand, Harry wrapped arm's around his waist.

"Didn't you hear what that redhead said? Imagine what everyone else would think."

Harry tore himself away from Draco and glared harshly at the blonde-boy.

"You're worried about what people will say? Is that it, Draco? God! I can't believe you. I thought that maybe you changed since the war was over, but you're still the self-centered, pride controlled git you were back then."

"No, you don't understand, Harry-" Draco started to say but stopped when he realized he didn't know what to say.

"Exactly, Malfoy. There is nothing stopping you. You're just afraid. So, why don't you come and find me when you're actually ready to do something about us," Harry said quietly, sounding defeated.

Before Draco could respond Harry was walking down the stairs and disappearing around the corner.

0o0o

"Can you believe him, 'Mione?" Harry shouted, pacing in the Room of Requirement. "Then he just let me walk away! He didn't even call out to me. That says a lot more about him then I would have thought."

"Breathe, Harry!" Hermione chided. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe he really is scared? Just because you're fearless about everything you do, doesn't mean everyone else is."

Harry froze in his step's and turned towards the bushy-haired girl. He cocked his head at her and frowned, his emerald-eye's suddenly looking sad.

"That's just the inner Gryffindor in you, Harry," Hermione said fondly. "Thinking before acting."

Harry sighed quietly at her and nodded.

"You're right, 'Mione. Gods, I screwed this up again, huh?"

Hermione gave him another small smile before she pushed him out the door.

"Go find him and apologize. Do whatever it takes, Harry. You're not known to give up."

0o0o

"I should have stopped him, Blaise," Draco mumbled, his usual perfectly composed façade crumbling.

"It'll be fine, Drake. You know how Gryffindor's tend to get. They like to act and then think.." Blaise said, his voice almost sounding fond. "He's probably out looking for you right now."

"He's probably with Granger. Talking about how much of a 'self centered, pride controlled git' I am," Draco said quietly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You will march out of this room right now and you're going to go find Potter and you're going to talk," Blaise said in a forceful tone, leaving no room for arguments.

Draco's eyes widened for a second before he looked towards Blaise and smiled.

"Granger has really rubbed off on you."

Blaise blushed fiercely but maintained eye contact with Draco.

"She definitely has and I'm so happy for that. I can't imagine if I had just let her get away and I won't let you do that with Potter," Blaise said seriously, his eye's looking determined.

Draco nodded and stood up, reaching his hand for the door, Draco turned around and gave his friend a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Blaise."

0o0o

Harry was looking down at his map, following Draco's dot. It looked like he was outside by the lake, pacing in front of it. Quickly spelling the map shut, Harry started to run to the lake. Stopping when he was a few feet away, Harry admired the view of Draco laying down in the grass.

It was completely dark out except for the moon reflecting off the lake, and the fairies flying around. The fairies gave off a green tint bathing Draco in an almost ethereal glow. His blonde-hair was splayed out across the grass and he looked asleep. Harry was to stunned to move or even make a sound, but he must have made some sound because Draco sat up in a flash, wand in hand.

"Who's there?"

Harry shook his head and started to walk forward, still in awe of the light Draco was giving off.

"It's just me."

Harry tried to ignore the warm sensation that spread throughout his body when Draco's posture relaxed and he stuffed his wand back in his pocket.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped angrily.

"I just wanted to come and apologize," Harry said quietly. Looking Draco directly in his eye's, loving the way the pale face started to flush a light pink.

"Oh? Well, this doesn't really sound like an apology," The blonde-boy said in a haughty tone.

"I just wanted to say that I really am sorry, Draco. I must be the_ definition_ of Gryffindor because I always say and then think. It's just my personality though. I guess I always rush into stuff head on and then worry about what's going to happen. You're a Slytherin for Merlin's sake. You guys like to plan and then act." Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Draco, only to find the blonde-boy looking totally impassive. "and obviously you don't want to hear any of this, do you? I just wanted you to know that I tried to get you. I'll go now though."

"Don't you dare _leave_, Potter!" Draco said fiercely, walking towards Harry.

Draco reached out for Harry, and for a second Harry thought he was about to get hit until he felt a pair of hands tug at his hair. Taking the cue, Harry leaned in and pressed his lip's against Draco's, reveling in the feel of him. His lip's molded against Draco's, their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, and they were kissing like it would be the last time. Harry wrapped his arm's around Draco's waist and pulled him even closer.

"Gods, Draco," Harry moaned into the blonde-hair, his breaths coming out in harsh gasps.

"That was me saying that I accept your apology, Harry."

"If I get this out of you every time I screw up, I can see a lot of those in our future," Harry said while chuckling quietly.

Draco tried not to smile to widely at the 'our' future part, but he doubt that he succeeded because the same smile was mirrored on Harry's face.

"This just became a way more interesting school year," Draco whispered in Harry's ear before kissing him soundly.

After he pulled away, a goofy grin was plastered on Harry's face.

"It'll be very interesting. The 'Golden Boy' and the 'Ice Prince' are dating! Wait until everyone finds out."

Draco groaned quietly and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Ugh. I'm definitely not looking forward to that part."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll be there right with you."

"Of course you'll be with me. You're not leaving my side until this blows over," Draco said confidently, his grip on Harry unconsciously tightening.

Harry tried to control another smile but eventually gave in, he couldn't imagine the next couple of months, but whatever they may bring, Harry knew they could both take them on. It was the Golden boy and the Ice Prince after all, they could get through just about anything together.

* * *

><p>Review please! :D Sorry if this seems rushed! I haven't wrote in a while and I'm just trying to get the hang of it again.<p>

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed(:


End file.
